Br
The term br is used to describe most non-English speaking noobs on Netbattle. br stands for Brasil, the country most of them come from, even though Spanish-speakers are often labeled brs too. How to Recognize a br First of all, most don't capitalize their names, and a lot use common Portuguese names such as pedro, felip, luis, paco, etc. Since they all use this, they sometimes have to resort to alternate spelling to enter a server where their name is used, this gives birth to usernames like luiz, pedro9, _-¯felipe¯-_. On that topic, they also have the habit to overuse symbols and numbers in their name. brs almost always use the icon Ash or Mewtwo, they are also known to use four or more ubers on their teams and often give them very bad sets competitive-wise. They loathe popular Pokemon like Snorlax and Blissey and often forfeit as soon as they are used against them. Some more clever brs find good teams on Smogon or other NetBattle sites, but usually end up fucking up the EVs or movesets and losing even worse than if they just used ubers. Most brs have no idea how to challenge someone, so they will relentlessly ask for battles in the main chat until someone is kind (or ticked off) enough to challenge them. Upon defeat, they usually sign off within 5 seconds. Of course, if they speak Portuguese or spam in the main chat, they are obviously brs. Common br Lines Most brs speak Portuguese, but all they talk about are things related to battling. Some brs use Babelfish, attempting to communicate on English servers. Here are some of the more common things said by brs: * como pra lutar * batalhar * sim * oi * desafiem me * alguem quer batalhar * admin please * battling of me please (or other "Spanglish" versions of "battle me please") * como * lutar conmigo * fdp brs are great at creating unique smileys and often use them while speaking. Examples are: * ¿¿((o^o))?? - (appears to be some sort of upside-down bird) * <((ò_ô))> - (raising one eyebrow) * <((ê_ç))> - (unknown) * <((à_æ))> - (unknown) * ^((ò_ô))> - (want fite pokémon brasil) Note: The masterpieces above were created by pedrofeplile, the greatest br to ever exist. Also see: Br_Quotes How to Deal With brs Usually, when a br enters the server, he will try to ask for battles, this is when you should try and challenge him. If you don't, the battle requests will speed up, sometimes going up to a mere two seconds of interval. Once it reaches this stage, it's critical. If he doesn't get a battle, spam will likely occur. If you choose to leave him alone, keep a close watch on his behavior. With some training, it's easy to tell when he is going to spam and kick him before too much damage is done. Also, never underestimate br spam, it tends to start slow with random letters like afsdfdas with 5 seconds in-between, but before you know it, he is spamming faster than you ever thought was possible. Famous brs There are some brs that are known by the general population of Netbattle. Typically their fame is earned by spamming, or simply by speaking their native tongue (see Common br Lines above.) Mentionable brs include: * tomacco (this has not yet been confirmed, although it is very likely that tomacco is Brazilian.) * NickelBack * dolo br * alonzo * pedrofeplile Below are Brazilians that are actually smart enough to speak English (this is EXTREMELY rare): * Konkey Dong * Byo * D is for Dangerous br Servers The most popular br server to ever exist was Saint Seiya Brasil, often abreviated SSBR. Now in 2008, the top br server seems to change very often, but is nearly always managed by NickelBacK, the most recognized br in the community. These large br servers often share a similar ladder script and are surprisingly very-well scripted in general, including countless anti-spam scripts, they even sometimes go as far as sporting an "American IP kick script" that prevents every non-br to even sign in. The registry is also constantly littered with noobish br servers, most of which have a common br name as the name, main admin and extra info. A random number also sometimes fills the extra info. Note that most of these servers are impossible to enter. \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ Category:Noobs